


Dylan's Confession

by Raging_Umbreon22



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Genre: Coats, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, No Smut, Pizza, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Umbreon22/pseuds/Raging_Umbreon22
Summary: Dylan confesses to you after a day of hanging out and sharing his coat! Little drabble.Also I apologize about the tags and characters! I'm having a super hard time figuring out AO3. I hope you enjoy!^(Also I deadass wrote this at like 5 am so it's kinda shitty, but oh well)





	Dylan's Confession

Colorado was freezing. Winter, although the towns were almost always covered with a delicate frost or light snow, it was always so cold.  
Lately Columbine had been having more snow days due to the snow that came through often, and you and your friend Dylan were loving it. You both took a lot of time to hang out together, sometimes even joined by his friend Eric. He wasn't usually very talkative, but always brought games like Doom and almost every time he came over the three of you would end up having fun.  
Today, however, Dylan wanted to go and  walk around your small area, maybe even visit Blackjack's to go grab some food. You agreed, and he sounded so excited! You had the biggest crush on him, he was your best friend and you guys always spent time together when Eric wasn't able. Dylan was insanely sqeet, and you helped him with his depression a lot, once even saving him from cutting more than he had. You loved Dylan.  
(A bit of a time skip)  
"Y/N, Dylan's here to pick you up!" You ran down the stairs, so excited for the day ahead, that you forgot your jacket.  
You scrambled outside after saying goodbye to your mom and promising her you'd be safe.  
Dylan's shoddy BMW had the heater pumped up, but he took notice of how cold you still were. By the time they'd reached the park to take a walk, you were shivering more than ever.  
"Hey... You alright?" He asked, a tinge of concern in his voice.  
"Y-yeah... A bit cold-d.. But I think I'm good.." You replied quietly, a small redness forming. You blamed it on the wind.  
Before you knew it, Dylan came up from behind you and you noticed a heavy fabric being put over your shoulders. Dylan let you borrow his coat! Of course it was a bit big on you, his tall frame being at least a foot higher than you and stockier, but he walked back in front of you and smiled. "Well, you gonna put it on? I don't want you to be cold."  
"But Dyla-"  
"No, please take it." He insisted, champagne hair blowing in the frigid wind. Once you shrugged on the long arms of the trench coat, you walked over to him and hugged him, mumbling words of thanks into his chest. He smelled like soap with a bit of Dr. Pepper, you breathed in his scent and let go. You both walked through the park, becoming closer each step. When you got back into the car, you realized Dylan's cheeks, nose, and ears were bright red.  
"Dylan I'm sorry... I should've given it back.." he looked alarmed when you said this, and quickly replied with:  
"No, it's fine, it's fine! I figured you needed it more..." He put his hand onto your shoulder while saying this, and you blushed almost as red as he was. He looked back at you and removed his hand immediately, and started on his way to Blackjack's. "I mean hey... We get a discount! Fuckin' job is worth a bit, huh?" You both joked a bit on the ride to the pizza place, the snow coming down harder than when you left the park. You almost fell asleep in the warmth of the huge coat, the scent of shampoo and soda with a tinge of alcohol making your mind swim.  
When you finally arrived, Dylan shook your shoulder a bit. You awoke with a jump, and walked in together. Taking a seat at one of the small booths in the establishment, the smell of greasy cheese filled your nose. You finally realized how hungry you were. The baggy trench coat crumpled under you when you sat, as Dylan went to order food for you both. Presumably pepperoni, that was the only kind you really liked.  
When he came back after a small bit, he giggled at how baggy his coat was on you. "You gave it to me, you rat!" You joked, and he laughed even harder when you crossed your arms, barely able to get one arm over the other.  
"So... What do you want to drink?" He asked, still giggling and showing his adorable smile. Eventually you'd gotten your food, drinks, and were set for a good lunch. The pizza was exactly as you'd expect from a 5 dollar pizza place.  
"Hey... Y/N?.." Dylan asked shyly, barely saying it loud enough to hear. After finishing your third slice, you aksed in a concerned voice, "What?" You were scared you'd done something.  
"Would you wanna do this again? I kinda reall...." the rest of what he said was inaudible, his face quickly becoming the same color it was at the park, and he toyed with his hands.  
"What did you say, Dyl?" You questioned, taking a drink.  
"I really like you! I tried to make it obvious. You won't feel the same..."  
You reached out to his hand slowly, and rested a hand on his. He immediately stopped and looked up, hope shining in his eyes as they dilated. Dylan's beautiful blue eyes started back into yours, as you linked hands. He smiled and pushed back his golden hair quickly, and started to mess with the fringe of his band shirt. He was blushing profusely, as were you. "I love you, Dyl..." he looked up, a shocked expression covering his face as he moved his large hand up to your face, caressing it with calloused fingers and rubbing a thumb over your lip. "I love you too Y/N..." you finished your pizza in peace, and left in a good mood. As soon as you got out of the store, he hugged you tighter than ever. He finally kissed you, your arms still around his 6 foot frame. The silky feeling of his lips was like heaven, and he tasted like Dr. Pepper. You finally broke apart, the clouds of your breath coming out thickly in the weather. Getting back into the car, he asked, "So what do you think of coming over today? Eric can come if you want him to."  
"Nah, I'd like to hang out with you." You replied.  
"I love you, Y/N. I have for a long time."  
"Me too Dylan. Those were the laat words shared until you got home to pack for a sleepover at Dylan's.


End file.
